


Bad News

by queercaduceusclay (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/queercaduceusclay
Summary: Percy watches from Whitestone as his technology spreads slowly across Exandria.OrPercy's inventions come back to bite him on the arse (as he always knew they would).





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Taliesin's reaction to the rifles in episode 14 fucked me up my dudes.  
> Content warning for gun violence slightly more realistic than canon, but not explicitly described here.

Percy watched from Whitestone as his technology spread slowly across Exandria. He knew this would happen, he'd known this since he first designed the weapons, and the thought was confirmed when Ripley came back, but watching them spread to Wildmount was still unsettling.  
The Wildmount rifles had many fundamental differences compared to his own guns, obviously recreations from witnesses. He first saw them used by a political ambassador's personal guard, on a visit to Whitestone. It was one of the few times in his life he was left completely speechless.  
The guards were let in, the guns were not.

...

He saw them again, 15 years later during a visit to Emon that was as much for business at it was an opportunity to catch up with old friends. They stood alongside the usual arcane and physical means of protection one would expect at major political events like this.  
They did not put him at ease.

...

The time that confirmed his worst fears was on the trip back to Whitestone, having decided to travel without the help of magic, which can be difficult with so many young children in tow. Their oldest, Elaina, was almost 13, and little Julius had just turned 6.  
A simple coach holdup was not unusual, and nothing their personal guard couldn't handle, but the familiar explosion sound was unexpected.

...

"They shouldn't have had to see that, Vex, they should never have had to see that."  
Vex motions for Percy to sit on the bed next to her, in an effort to stop his pacing.  
"It's not your fault, darling. We can't protect them forever."  
Percy finally sits down beside Vex, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose before replacing them.  
"Those wounds are so incredibly brutal, Vex. No child should have to see that, no _person_ should have to see that."  
Vex pulls Percy close, wiping away the tear now falling down his cheek.  
"It's not your fault. You did everything you could."  
"But I invented those things. I let those monstrosities exist in this world. I didn't have to do that. And now I can't even protect my family from them."  
Vex hugs Percy tighter. She has no answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed and uploaded this on my phone, so I hope it all worked properly lmao, if there's any spelling errors please let me know  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
